Betrayal
by krystal-clearxo
Summary: What was going through Jessie's mind while Buzz was in Demo Mode? Please review if you can, I'd love to hear what you like!  or don't like!


Hello! Hope everyone's holidays were great! I got the idea to write this while I was watching Toy Story 3 for the umpteenth time! I got to thinking, what is Jessie thinking while Buzz is in demo mode? Is she sad, scared, angry, all of the above? Well after some writing, this oneshot was born! Hope you enjoy! It's my second fic ever so go easy on me!

**A/N IMPORTANT:**

**1) All of the italics are Jessie's thoughts.**

**2) There are many exact quotes from the movie here, however I don't take credit for anything of the movie lines. Toy Story 3 and all the characters belong to Pixar! I don't own anything either! **

Betrayal

_How could he have done this?_

"Good work Lightyear! Now lock em' up!" Lotso barked.

"Yes, Commander Lotso sir!"

Suddenly, she was being dragged by two of Lotso's henchmen. _If only I could just break free-_

"Hya-ha!" Jessie finally kicked away the two toys hauling her to the toys' prison cells. _Now if I just try and make it towards the door—aah!_

"Where do you think you're going?" She then felt Stretch the Octopus's rubbery tentacle wrapped around her waist, crushing any chance of escaping as she was thrown into the basket.

Jessie crumbled in defeat as she was placed in the cell. _I've failed. Woody's gone, and now Buzz is gone too. How could he do this? No- it can't be. This can't be happening. Buzz is our friend! I've never known him to be this cruel to us! We've known him for ten years! Maybe if I tried helping him remember!_

She stuck her hand out of her basket and gently grabbed the space ranger's shoulder. "Buzz! We're your friends!"

Her hand was quickly brushed away as Buzz whirled around and glared into the cowgirl's pleading eyes. "Spare me your lies, Temptress! You're emperor's defeated, and I am immune to your bewitching good looks!"

Jessie despaired as he marched away from them and joined his new place next to Lotso and his gang. Her hands clutched the bars of the basket tightly to keep her standing up and her mind whirled with unwanted thoughts. She tried to keep her eyes locked on him as if she could somehow subliminally send her feelings to him.

_Buzz, please! _She thought silently. _Please remember us! You love us! You love Andy! No! This isn't happening. It's all my fault! I never should have gotten everyone to leave Andy's. Why did I have to turn against Woody? If it weren't for me, we could still be back at Andy's, being tucked safely into the attic. But instead we're here and-_

Suddenly, her sorrow turned to anger. Towards Buzz. _How could you let Lotso change you! How could you let him do this to you! To us! To me! _

Jessie would surely sob if she could, but she just watched. She watched and listened as Buzz explained Sunnyside's "overnight accommodations."

"-Prisoners do not speak unless spoken too," Buzz ordered. "Any prisoner who talks out of line spends the night-"

_I've had enough of this betrayal! _"In the BOX! We GET it." Jessie snapped.

Buzz turned and began towards the fiery redheaded cowgirl who had just broken the rules, but he was held back the Lotso. "At ease! They're neutralized. But remember! They'll say anything to make you doubt yourself!"

Jessie could take this no more, but there was nothing she could to. Buzz had just been about to come straighten her out, she was sure of it. She felt her lip begin to quiver as she sat through the rest of Lotso's speech. All of a sudden, she saw him toss a familiar brown cowboy hat towards her basket.

_Oh no! Woody! Gone, forever! And it's all my fault!_

"WOODY! What did you do to him?"

There was nothing she could do, nothing. _Woody…gone forever. Buzz…betrayed us. Andy...going to college tomorrow and won't ever see us again. It can't be…_

_Why did Buzz betray us? Why did Woody betray us by leaving?_

_And why did I betray Woody and Andy by bringing us here?_

_Maybe it isn't all Buzz's fault. Maybe its just all of our betrayal, combined into one huge mess. _

After Lotso and his henchmen left Buzz to guard the toys, Jessie curled up in the corner of the cage she had been placed in. For once she wished toys could cry. Then at least she would be able to express her various emotions. But right now, what she really wished for were her two best friends back. Would her Buzz really want her to give up hope now? What about Woody? Surely he felt bad too. Both of them would want her to watch out for the rest of the toys if they weren't there. She suddenly felt a glimpse of strength.

_I've got to be strong. I've made a huge mistake but I gotta be strong for everyone else. Bullseye, Rex, Slinky and all the others. Maybe I messed up but that doesn't mean it's over._

She took a deep breath and mustered up enough bravery and reached her hand out to Bullseye in the basket next to hers to stroke his head.

"I know it's my fault, Bullseye, but we're gonna get through this. For Woody. And for Buzz."


End file.
